


You're Given This Life Because You're Strong Enough to Live It

by SybilSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Post-Malfoy Manor, Smut, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilSlytherin/pseuds/SybilSlytherin
Summary: Ron and Hermione comfort one another after the events of Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows. A moment of love in a year of war and pain.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	You're Given This Life Because You're Strong Enough to Live It

The witch stood in the middle of the kitchen. She’d made it this far out of her room after 4 days of not leaving her bed. She could make it the last few feet to the counter to make herself tea. Being waited on by Fleur and Luna constantly when there was so much to get on with was driving her madder than- No. Not madder than that. 

She took as deep a breath as she could without using her ribs which were still so tender. If she just took a couple more steps she’d reach the sink. She still felt so unsteady on her feet, maybe if she reached her hands out she’d feel more solid. She kept her eyes on her fingertips of her right hand, not wanting to look at the wound she’d sustained on her left forearm. She breathed evenly yet shallowly as she raised her arms to her waist- but it was too slow and she was too shaky and started to feel herself falling forward. She eyed the counter and used her remaining strength to throw herself the remaining distance and- made it. 

She braced her hands on the cold hard surface of the island counter. Cold. Too cold. The feeling under her fingers was too like the sensation of the unforgiving marble under her back. Her hands shook and her knees buckled, and with a sob she was collapsing. Before she hit the ground, warm strong arms flew under hers and she fell against a solid chest. 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

He could see her knees shaking, and he had to restrain himself from going to her and holding her up. He’d contented himself to stand in the corridor a few feet from the archway into the kitchen to watch her while still keeping the space she deserved. She didn’t need coddling, she didn’t need to be treated as something delicate on the verge of breaking. She wouldn’t relish that coming from him. 

But she lost her grip of the counter and he was catching her. He scooped her up in his arms and slid down to the floor gently and held her tightly to him. She tucked her face into his neck, her arms linking around him as she shook with sobs that wracked her body. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, tightening them and burying his face in her neck at the sound of an agonized cry. 

“Hermione I’m so sorry,” he croaked hoarsely through his own tears. He couldn’t get the sound of her screams out of his head. He hadn’t had a second of reprieve, each quiet hour of the day filled with her wails and screeching, as he sat with his head in his hands up in his room. He’d sat up all night and day seated in the armchair, his elbows on his knees holding his head, his mouth open in his own silent scream. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t save you,” he whimpered into her shoulder. She jerked her face away from his neck to press her forehead to his. Her sobbing had subsided, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Ronald Weasley,” she whispered, forcing him to meet her eyes. Her whiskey colored eyes matched his cornflower blue in their red rims and tears. “You are not to blame, there was no saving to have been done. We were captured and you were locked away, it was not your fault.”

“I wish it had been me,” he muttered. 

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat and she crashed her lips to his, one hand gripping the front of his white t-shirt, her other hand on the nape of his neck. 

Ron wavered for a split second before kissing her back with a passion, one hand unwrapping from her waist to tenderly cup her face. Hermione’s body still trembled but Ron’s arms were so strong and warm around her, she could finally feel grounded. 

She gradually pulled away, Ron’s lips pursuing hers as he fought the separation, causing a giggle to be released from her chest. 

“You feel so warm and strong,” she whispered, biting her lip sheepishly. Not the greatest or most eloquent words to have been said after one’s first kiss with one’s best friend/love of one’s life, but it was the best she could get out. 

Ron grinned sadly, conflicted with the obviously intended compliment and worried that Hermione had been up to this point been feeling so weak and cold. 

“You’re so strong Hermione,” he responded with a shake of his head. He rubbed his hand up her arm as though to create some heat with friction. “And I’ll always keep you warm, I promise. I won’t let you down again.”

“You haven’t let me down, Ron,” she soothed. She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. 

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his again. He met her touch back tentatively, growing more confident and licking along her bottom lip to beg entry. She opened up to him and he quickly deepened their kiss, a whispered groan emitting from his throat. She shifted in his lap and moved so that her knees were on either side of his hips, shifting her curls over one shoulder and caressing his cheek while meeting his kisses. 

His hands swept across her body, wanting to touch all of her at once. He buried one in her curls, the other moving down to grip her hip. He pulled hers flush against his, and with a gasp at the first evidence of his arousal coming into contact with hers, Hermione broke their kiss to catch her breath. 

Ron’s lips trailed down her neck, lavishing and nipping at her sensitive spots. She panted and experimentally rolled her hips, grinning at the low groan from Ron. 

“Ron?” she gasped as he began to nip at her collarbone. 

“Hmm?”

“Take me upstairs.”

He pulled away to meet her eyes, and she could tell he was equally excited and bewildered by what it sounded like she was suggesting. She ran her hand through the hairs at the nape of his neck comfortingly, keeping a gentle smile on her face while she watched the cogs in his brain turn. 

“Are you sure?” he finally asked. 

She nodded shyly. “Don’t treat me like I’m going to break, Ron. I promise I won’t. I’ve want…” she paused out of embarrassment. “I want this with you.”

With a pop they traveled upstairs into the room where Hermione had been resting. He kept her linked around him, proceeding to press his frame into her while keeping a cautious eye open to gauge how much she could handle. 

An unintentional grind against her made his hard-on quite apparent, arising a whimpered gasp from his witch. The nails on her hand between his shoulder blades dug into his skin, the hand in his hair following suit. He groaned before squeezing her ass and placing a hand between her back and the wall to protect her from the drywall. 

Kissing Ron was something she should have done a long time ago. Each touch, whether it be between lips, tongues, or hands, was given with such tenderness and passion. As great as it all was, it wasn’t moving fast enough. She removed the hand from his hair to the button on his jeans. 

Ron’s breath caught in his throat and his forehead fell to hers. Their eyes locked, this time whiskey and cornflower matched in their darkened pupils and hooded lids. Her chest shook with her shallow breaths as she slid hand inside his boxers and grasped him. 

With a growled “fuck” he tugged the hem of her shirt up above her uncovered breasts. The revelation arose a gasp before with a fervor, Ron took the right bud into his mouth. Hermione cried out and her head fell against the wall while her back arched and pushed eager flesh into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked at her niple, reveling in the pants of Hermione’s breaths. He released the swollen skin to seize her mouth and pull her away from the wall and towards the bed. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, plundering her mouth with his tongue while her hands grabbed at the back of his shirt. He broke with her to pull it over his head and tugged the hem of her shirt over her head, throwing them both in the corner of the room. He brought his mouth back to hers and touched the waist of her leggings. 

“Can I?” he asked softly in her ear, placing a kiss just behind her ear lobe. She nodded in reply, taking the opportunity to push his unbuttoned jeans down his legs and taking his length back in her hand, caressing his foreskin firmly but gently. His breath came out in a groan, tugging her leggings and panties down her legs together in one move. He stepped back to let her step out of them, and he took a moment to stare. 

Her lips were reddened and puffy, her eyes somehow dark and bright. Her pale breasts with perfect pink nipples heaved with her breath, each of them a good handful that Ron itched to claim. Her toned stomach with too thin from the year’s stress curved into her hips so daintily, her hips rounding into her thighs. Her neatly trimmed pussy glistened with Hermione’s arousal, something Ron could barely believe he’d caused. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. A rosy blush blossomed in her chest and cheeks, as she reached for his hand. 

“Come here,” he said softly, walking backwards toward the bed and pulling her with him.  
He let himself fall back onto the bed, grinning when Hermione took the cue to straddle him. She ground her hips into him and Ron moaned feeling her wetness seep into his boxers. He pulled her mouth down to his and grabbed her ass, pulling her to grind over him over and over. 

“Ron,” she gasped, breaking their kiss to pant into his neck. 

Sensing she was reaching the first of the many orgasms he planned to bring her to, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up his body. 

“Can I lick your cunt, ‘mione?” 

She’d heard him use the shortened form of her name countless times in their 6-year long friendship, but to hear it in a question she’d never expected to hear from him, the absurdity of it was too much and she couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled out of her mouth. 

“Oh we’re laughing at me, now?” Ron chuckled darkly.

Hermione looked down at him apologetically, covering her mouth as the uncontrollable giggles continued coming out of her. 

With an arch of an eyebrow and a determined smirk, he swept his arms underneath her and pulled her hips to hover over his mouth. The sudden move knocked Hermione out of her fit of giggles and had her gaze locked with the boy beneath her as he began lapping at her core. Her hips bucked reflexively, and her breaths started leaving her chest in short pants. Ron wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her hips, pulling her cunt closer to his mouth. He alternated sucking on her clit and licking firmly into her opening. His eyes remained on the gorgeous woman who’d begun to ride his mouth, moaning into her cunt as her hands started massaging and plucking at her breasts. 

“Fuck Ron, I’m close,” she whimpered, her hips bucking more and more erratically. He grabbed hold of her ass, bringing her closer to his mouth so his tongue could lick firmer strokes against her engorged lips. Her breath hitched and one of her hands abandoned attending her breasts to wrap fingers in his damp copper locks, making Ron moan deeply into her.

His arms tightened his grip and he buried his mouth between her pussy lips, rapidly licking her clit until with a pained cry she met her end, stroking her through it as the waves wracked her body. She panted, smiling widely, and gingerly made her way back down Ron’s body. Stopping her as she straddled his stomach he gently grabbed hold of her arms. 

“Was that okay?” he asked softly, the earnest look on his face melting Hermione’s heart. She nodded, leaning down and kissing him. She could taste herself on his lips and on his tongue, the reminder of his worshipful performance making her deepen the kiss, caressing his tongue with her own as she reached behind her to slide his boxers off of him allowing his cock to spring free. 

She couldn’t help the gasp that left her throat as she felt his length bump her tailbone behind her, calculating how much he must be packing if that’s where she felt him at her position on top of him. Thinking it was a gasp of pain, Ron quickly made effort to soothe her. 

“‘Mione, we can stop, I’ll just hop in the shower. We don’t need to-”

“No, Ron,” she said firmly. She moved off of him and laid next to him on the bed and grabbed his hand to pull him on top of her. 

“I just can’t be on top, that took a little too much out of me,” she half-laughed, pushing his fringe out of his eyes, gazing up at him. She parted her knees and moved them to cradle his hips, allowing his cock to rest on her belly. 

His lust-darkened eyes rested on the sight of himself on her bare stomach and swore under his breath. “Are you sure, Hermione? Getting you off was enough to keep me hard for the next several weeks, maybe longer.” 

She grinned and pulled him down to her by his neck, bringing his mouth to hers, lining him up with her opening. Feeling his head touch her folds they broke the kiss and he looked into her eyes, checking that she was sure.  
“I wanna feel you inside me, Ron”, she whispered. “Make me yours.” 

His mouth went dry, and his breath caught in his throat, but he nodded and looked down, slowly easing the tip of his cock into her opening. He looked up at her again to reassure himself, and she sighed in frustration. 

“For goodness sakes Ronald,” she grumbled, and using her knees jerked him forward, causing him to enter her smoothly in one thrust. 

“Fuck,” Ron groaned, resting his forehead on Hermione’s. Her hot wet heat gripped him tightly, only the fact that it was Hermione could have topped how sweet and good it felt. Holding himself still over her, he looked down at her eyes squeezed shut as she panted and adjusted to the feel of him inside her. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, her breath leaving in gasps as she adjusted herself, shifting her knees further up causing him to slip deeper inside her. “Oh my god,” she gasped, eyes rolling back in her head. 

Ron took the cue to start moving, gripping her hips to help him ground his thrusts, resting his forehead on hers and kissing her deeply. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, using one hand to run her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. 

“You feel fucking amazing, ‘mione,” he groaned, turning to tuck his face into her neck. Pressing kisses and nips on her sensitive spots, moving to grind his pelvic bone into hers with each thrust. Hermione tightened her grip on him, tucking her knees higher and her heels into his lower back, begging him not to stop.

“Ron, I’m so close,” Hermione breathed, her head falling back. The feeling of the boy she’d loved for years filling her up and making her feel complete after a week when she’d been made to feel so empty and raw, in addition to the sweet friction rubbing against her clit was bringing her closer and closer to the most intense orgasm. 

Ron drove harder into her, rubbing firmly against her clit, using one of his hands to caress her left tit, whispering into her ear. 

You feel so good, Hermione. Cum for me, love. You’re so beautiful. Your cunt is so perfect and tight for me. I love you so much, ‘mione. 

With a final bucking of her hips, she bit her bottom lip, cumming harder than she’d ever before with what she’d bring herself to with her fingers. Three thrusts later and Ron was cumming, with Hermione hugging him tightly against her. 

“I love you Hermione,” Ron whispered after he’d moved to lay next to her, pulling her to lay on his chest. 

“I love you, Ronald,” she replied, a smile big on her face as she let herself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
